


Help Me, Help You

by idealistic_fatalism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on True Events, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sick Character, Sickfic, haikyuu!! - Freeform, they dont know that their in a relationship how cute, tw: vomiting (implied) Stomach cramps (implied) bloodwork (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealistic_fatalism/pseuds/idealistic_fatalism
Summary: In which Oikawa has health issues, and he goes to Iwaizumi for help. Repeatedly.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Help Me, Help You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I threw together to cope lol, I hope you enjoy it! Comments and Kudo's are SO appreciated! 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Stomach pain, medical procedures(implied), medical tests, vomiting (implied), blood work, hospitals
> 
> This is also cross-posted to Tumblr! If you'd like to find me on there my handle is @/Lynshouldhavegonetoshiritorizawa !!
> 
> ONE LAST THING! Thank you to the lovely Beta readers who agreed to help me! @TastefullyIlliterate and @onierokinetic  
> Thank you guys so much for helping me make this story the best possible version of itself!
> 
> ~Lyn<33

Resigned, Tooru slumped against his bed, lips quivering, and body shaking.  Pitter-pattering steps, punctuated by whines and grimaces, preceded Tooru's current dishevelment. More often than not, poor Tooru’s face could be found in a sour like expression, twisted up in something resembling discomfort. Then again, it was almost a prison of his own making. For the thousandth time that day, the guilt started to wear on him. Like a hundred tiny knives stabbing away at his brain, never relenting. 

  
  


**_“Give us a better reason than that.” Tears adorned the setter’s face now. Thoughts, all jumbled around in his head, unable to surface under all the stress, floated out of his mind the second the question came out of his mother’s mouth._ **

**_“I told you they’re not going to FIND anything!” Tooru knew this routine. They would stick needles in him, tubes if they were feeling it, and the only thing he would be left with was a feeling of violation and shame._ **

**_“You are being disrespectful Tooru, we’re just trying to do what’s best for you. Don’t you want to get better?” And… of course he did. In a sense? The pain Tooru always felt, the one where he couldn’t even look at food without going queasy, was one much better lived without. But on the other hand, a terrible sense of dread that washed over him, only coming the nights before a test or surgery, was enough to deter him from all of them. Period._ **

**_~*~_ **

Iwaizumi, formally known as ‘Iwa-chan<3’ in the contacts list of Oikawa Tooru, was his first Siri-suggestion for a reason. The giddy feeling of sending off a text, even just a simple emoji sometimes, was enough of an endorphin rush to have the teenager sending at least 10 a day. Pacing himself was admittedly not something Tooru had in his repertoire. 

Things like: 

_ “Iwa-chan Iwa-chan! Look at this dog picture I found!!! Isnt it so CUTE?!?!”  _

_ “I was with you when we saw that dog dumbass.” _

_ “Oops-”  _

_ And of course:  _

_ “IWA IWA IWA!”  _

_ *Left on Read* _

_ “WHAT SHIRT DO U LIKE BETTER? QUICK!”  _

_ “They're both blue.”  _

_ “YES BUT WHICH ONE IS BETTER?”  _

_ “Why should I care. Pick one and leave me alone.”  _

_ Were, much to Hajime’s dismay, not uncommon conversation types.  _

  
  


According to Newton’s third law, ‘every action has an equal and opposite reaction.’ The result being: Hajime’s his first choice for  _ every  _ text. And  _ every  _ call. Meaning he would be subjected to at least one mental breakdown a month. Maybe two if the brunet had a test or surgery coming up. 

And so, Tooru decided that he would, as a matter of fact, not sit around and wallow for the rest of the night. His legs felt like lead, heavy when set down, and even worse picked back up. Maybe the result of crying, maybe something else. Nonetheless, eventually, Tooru made it to his ensuite bathroom, steadily placing hands on either side of the sink, and wandering in. 

Swollen, red-rimmed eyes, pink nose… all of these impossible to wash off, and yet another way to express how he was feeling. Impossible. 

He picked up the phone though, trying to channel that inner pompous asshole he knew he could achieve. 

“Iwa-chan~” Light, airy, all the things he strived to accomplish in all other aspects besides his speech.

“Yes, Shittykawa?” 

“Oh right to the point I see… well… Do you think we could meet in the park? Twenty minutes.” Jumping off the side of a bridge sounded nice to him right about then… 

And on the other side of the phone, there was a shift, something faint, but recognizable to Tooru. Worry. 

“Yeah.” It was Hajime who spoke again, Tooru could almost feel the strain through the phone, he wanted to help, but couldn’t. That’s where the park came in, another constant with inconsistency. Calmness was a nice feeling, watching the leaves go by in the breeze, never got old either. Obviously, or they wouldn’t have come here so often…

“Don’t be late Shittykawa.” 

Tooru’s eyes widened, almost comically, as he responded. 

“I am OFFENDED Iwa-chan. I would NEVER be late.” 

The line went dead, the mark of a silent eye-roll if Oikawa ever witnessed one. 

~*~

“So… another surgery.” 

“Mmhm.” 

They rarely spoke while they sat. Content to just watch the people go by, and bask in each other’s presence.

  
  


**_They lay on Hajime’s bed, Tooru’s head in his lap, and a steady hand gently stroking through the latter’s hair._ **

**_But for a moment, he just stopped, a silent inquiry for reassurance._ **

**_“Feels nice…” Came from under the pile of blankets that sat atop the bodies, but he hesitated. And Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi got the message._ **

**_Wordlessly, Hajime started to shift Tooru in his arms, making it so he sat leaned back into his arms now, instead of just legs and head touching now, warmth coursed through each of them, offering a sort of wordless comfort._ **

**_But of course, the brunet just had to go and ruin the silence._ **

**_“Hey, Iwa-chan?”_ **

**_“What Crappykawa?”_ **

**_“You’re infinite.”_ **

**_With a light smack to his arm, he responded._ **

**_“Dumbass. WE’RE infinite.”_ **

**_And if that wasn’t enough, Hajime adjusted his grip once more, moving to the younger's stomach, and gently massaged his hands over it. At that, a feeling of heat trickled slowly up Tooru’s spine and settled comfortably at his neck._ **

**_They fell asleep like that, cozy in each other’s arms._ **

  
  


Feeling the stark wind on his hands, Tooru scooted over, pressing himself into Iwaizumi, and taking one of Iwaizumi’s warmer hands in his own. 

Heat crawled its way across Tooru’s face upon remembering how it felt to be so completely pressed into Hajime. Warm body heat transferring between them, a nice, and welcome, change from blankets. But even if that couldn’t be possible right now, he was thankful for the hand nonetheless. 

Iwaizumi shrugged; the tightening grip of his hand was unmistakable. 

“They’re right y’know.”

And to that Tooru just sighed. He knew that Iwaizumi would agree with his parents, after all his  _ friend  _ just wanted to see him get better. Maybe not be in so much pain all the time. 

“Walk with me?” It was less than a question and more of a statement as Iwaizumi pulled Tooru from his place, and pushed them through a crowd of less than pleased pigeons. Leaves crackled under their feet as they walked; the sound echoed like music in the air. 

That didn’t stop a glare from escaping into Hajime’s line of sight though, earning the body attached to it a hard flick to the head.

Minutes passed almost as quickly as the trees swayed, gentle, calming brushes through the air. 

“I think you should do it.” Iwaizumi finally broke the calmness that had settled. 

If Hajime had anything it was persistence, but Tooru had stubbornness, so he kept his mouth shut. 

They continued on their walk, Tooru hiking up his gloves farther up his wrists. He fiddled with them after, not content to just leave them be. 

And after a couple minutes, Oikawa couldn’t take the bubbling dam between them anymore. One of them was going to blow, they could feel it. 

“List ONE procedure they have gotten answers from Hajime! One!” Is what finally burst out of the teenagers mouth. 

The thing was though, he couldn’t, Oikawa had gotten him. The only answers they’ve ever gotten were the wrong ones. Oikawa knew it and so did Iwaizumi. 

“That’s not fair. You know it’s not. If you don’t want my fuckin opinion then don’t ask Tooru.” 

He  _ did  _ want his opinion though, he just couldn’t deal with it sometimes, because the thing was, he was always right. 

**_“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan I don’t want to!”_ **

**_“You’re like a CHILD Shittykawa. Let's go.” Taking Tooru by the hand he tried to pull him off the floor, where he was laying (a child), not the best idea, considering he just got pulled into the heap of Oikawa. Unsurprisingly, the one in question didn’t flinch, just (as gracefully as one could face down on the floor) unceremoniously pushed his ‘friend’ off of him. He really didn’t want to go, flinching at the thought of being poked and prodded at AGAIN._ **

**_Now though, Hajime wasn’t messing around. Pinching his nose in a facade of annoyance, he pushed himself onto his knees and pulled Tooru up to face him, pout and all. Giving him a glare for the ages. ‘Do you want to mess with me right now?’ was the message Tooru got loud and clear._ **

**_But through it, lips pressed into a straight line, Oikawa’s mouth stayed firmly shut. He really just couldn’t put it into words, there was just an invisible force keeping him from walking out that door. Could Iwaizumi sense it? Probably, given the way he kept trying to wiggle him closer to the door._ **

**_Consciously, he knew that this was the right thing to do, and that Hajime was just helping him to achieve that right thing. He needed to do this because that’s what the doctor wanted, and if the doctor wanted it, it must help. But trusting doctors was like playing with fire for Tooru. If he got his hopes up, it could be dangerous. Not just for his mental health- but physical too._ **

**_And right when he started to get spacey, Iwaizumi hopped up, scooped Tooru in his arms bridal style, and rushed out the door._ **

**_“IWAIZUMI HAJIME WHAT THE FUCK!?” Adorned with kicking and screaming. Of course he would be angry, who wouldn’t be when their best friend BETRAYS them?_ **

**_And with that, they were in the car, his mother giving them one of her ‘disapproving glares’ and both of the teenagers in the back seat, fingers interlocked. Holding hands wasn’t abnormal for them, on the contrary it was actually very common. With Tooru’s fear of needles Iwaizumi was usually the go to hand holder, afterall he was the only one who could stand his vice grip._ **

**_~*~_ **

**_Red face, clenched jaw, iron grip on Iwaizumi’s hand. Yep, it was bloodwork time. And with a strained yelp, the needle went in. A single tear may have almost fallen, but Hajime swiped it away before anyone could see._ **

**_“See Crappykawa? Not that bad right?” Truly, Iwaizumi tried to sound nicer, he just- his hand hurt okay?_ **

**_“Speakforyourself.”_ **

**_“What was that”_ **

**_“Oh nothing~”_ **

**_The nurse was now packing up the supplies, and disposing of the needle. And once she finished labeling the blood, she got up to more properly greet her favorite (ok maybe least favorite) patient._ **

**_“You did great Tooru-chan.” A simple hug, but to Tooru it felt like the world, for the simple fact that this nurse had been with him for years, praying just as much for him to get better. She snuck him extra snacks when he had to be hospitalized too. “Oh, and next time bring your boyfriend back, it’s nice seeing you too together.”_ **

**_“But we’re not-” He tried to call after her. But it was too late, with a wink, she exited the room._ **

**_“Umm-” He tried to ease the tension, but Hajime just interrupted._ **

**_“Your shoes are on the wrong feet.”_ **

**_And with that, they headed back out to the car. Tooru having to run AND put his shoes on at the same time._ **


End file.
